I'm going to tell him
by supersaiyan2012
Summary: What happens when 14 teens stay in one house for three weeks, alot especially since its the Christmas holidays. Theirs a whole lot of pairings.The characters that aren't in this fic,either because i hate them or just don't fit. Mistletoe action. READ IT.


**Summery: What happens when all of the following characters stay in one house for three weeks, will love blossom read and find out. Oh, one more thing I kind of changed some of the character personality.**

**  
Setting: This fic starts with Hinata and Sakura in science class last period and last fifteen minutes of school before summer vacation.  
Character and ages. Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Hanabi 14, Ino, Tenten, Anko and Shizune are all 18  
Neji 18, Naruto 18, Shikamaru 19, Kiba 17, and Gaara 19. I kept Sasuke out because he sucks and I hate him, the other characters I just didn't feel like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.  
_**"I'm going to have him"**_  
**  
"**Hey Hinata." Sakura said nudging said person. "Why do you look so down, you should be happy. We're (Looks at clock.) only thirteen minutes away from three weeks of freedom." "Naruto." Hinata sighed. "Who?" questioned Sakura. "… Oh Naruto Uzimaki… he is sooooo cute. You like him too?" "Do you?" Hinata asked her friend. "Yes I like him he's totally my type. He's cute, funny, and nice. But I also like his friends, ooohhh especially that Gaara kid. Hinata smirks.

The bell rings. The children scream and yell for joy as they spill out of their classes. All seven girls from the summary meet at their lockers, who just so happen to be across Naruto and his friends lockers.

"Hey girls." said Shizune. "Hey." They all said at close times. "So Hinata are we still on at your house for Christmas break?" asked Shizune. "Yep. Hinata answered. "My parents will be gone for the whole three weeks. "Nice." Said Anko. "Will Neji be there?" Tenten asked shyly. "Uh-huh." Hinata said. "He said he's bringing some friends too. "I wonder who he's bringing." Temari wondered aloud. "Probably some losers." Said Hinata.

**  
**"Hey guys." Naruto said happily. "It's finally here, one of the best times of the year." "Christmas will soon be here." Said Kiba. "A whole three weeks to our selves, nothing to worry about and no dam homework "That is until the vacation is over." Said Gaara. "Must you always point out the negative Gaara." Commented Shikamaru. "Said the person who always says 'What a drag'" said Naruto then chuckled. "Hey Neji." said Kiba. "Are we still over at your house for the Christmas break." "Yep." He answered. "By the way, Hinata's inviting her friends too, so don't be surprised. "Hey do guys think that… Anko would… like me." "Don't know." Said Gaara. "She's right across from us let's fin out… ANKO. (Gaara and Neji push him over to Anko.) "Whoa." Naruto shrieks. "Guys, not cool.**  
**

Anko turns around to see a shocked Naruto.

"H-Hey Anko." He said nervously. The other girls stood by and observed. "N-Naruto." She said with a blush. "I was wondering…" Naruto paused. "Ummm, do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Anko nearly fainted but had enough in her to say "Y-yes." "Cool." Said Naruto. "Pick you up at, say around 9:00." "Can't wait." Said Anko happily as Naruto walked away. "Oh....My…God." exclaimed Shizune. "He likes you?" Sakura said with envy.

"You bastards." Naruto said with a little anger while Gaara and Neji laughed. "So how did it go?" asked Gaara. "Were going to the movies tonight." Naruto replied. "Thanks for the push guys. So Gaara, when are you going to ask Ino?" "Ino." Gaara questioned. "The blonde girl, we haven't really talked that much so I don't know." "Hey Neji, aren't you and Tenten still a couple." "Yeah." He replied. "I think I might break up with her though." "After three years of going out?" asked Shikamaru. "That might not be good considering Hinata might bring her to you're palace sized house, it might be a little, you know awkward. "Don't worry." Neji ensured. "I'm sure she won't take it to hard." "Let's get out of here." Gaara moaned as the all got their coats and ran out the school.

"I and Neji are going to be together forever." Tenten sighed. "You two are still going out?" asked Shizune putting on her coat. "You really do like him." "Of course." Tenten said closing her locker. "Now let's get the hell out of her.

All the girls began walking down the hall. Al the guys and girl decided they would meet had the Hyuga the next day at 1:00pm. Anko had to go home and ge ready for her date with Naruto. But unfortunately for the two they didn't have that much in common, though they did decide to be friends.

**The next day:**

"Morning Neji, Hinata." Greeted Hinata's little sister Hanabi. "So who are you two bringing." "Some of my friends from school." Replied Neji. "Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba." "And I'm bringing mine." Added Hinata. "Shizune, Anko, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Ino." "Tenten?" Hanabi questioned as she took a seat at the table they were near. "Neji, didn't you say you were going to dump her today." Hinata gasped at the sentence.

"Neji." She whined. "You can't do that." "Why the hell not?" he said. "It's not that serious. Give me one reason why I can't" "Yes it is." Hinata shot back "You've been dating for three years, you took her virginity,(Hanabi whistles.) The only reason why she's coming is to be with you for Christmas, she's in love with you and she thinks you're going to be together forever and get MARRIED. "Ok." Neji said in a defeated voice. "Those are some damn good reasons." "So you're not going to break up with her?" Hanabi questioned. "The hell I'm not." Neji replied with wide eyes. "I can't marry her because she's not 'the one' I want to marry.

"Ok Neji one question." Said Hanabi. "How? When? And Where? You're going to be in the same house for two weeks. Don't you think it's going to be a little awkward?" "Hmm." Neji thought. "I know I'll have Naruto set her up with Gaara." "That's stupid." Commented Hinata. "Tenten doesn't like Gaara and I'm pretty sure Gaara doesn't like her like that." "There must be some way I can let her down easy." "Well there isn't ." said Hanabi. "How would you know?" Neji asked. "I'm young not stupid." Hanabi said with a smirk. "Even I know that three years is the point in a relation ship where you can't break up. It's like against the rules." "I play by my own rules." Neji said confidently. "Cause that's the Hyuga way." "No it isn't." said both the female Hyuga. "Whatever." Groaned Neji. "I know what I'm doing."

"Hey what time will the guys be here?" asked Hinata. "They said 1:00." Answered Neji. "So about a quarter after, or later. What about you friends." "They said 1:00 too." Answered Hinata. "But unlike your friends they will be here at that time." "Now that makes things difficult." Said Neji. "If I'm going to break up with Tenten I'll need back up" Hinata sighed. "Neji if you're going to break up with her do it after Christmas." "Ok what ever." sighed Neji. Suddenly the phone rang..

"Want me to get it." Asked Hanabi. "No let the answering machine get it.

Answering machine: _"Hey Neji it's Veronica (Neji chokes on juice he was drinking, Hinata glares at Neji and Hanabi laughs) I just wanted to say that the last eight months have been great (Neji goes for phone but Hanabi and Hinata grab him.) How was breaking up with Tenten? Anyway c'ya later. BEEP"_

"This going to be good." Said Hanabi with a smirk. "Neji." Hinata said with anger but got know response. "Neji… NEJI. How could you? You mean to tell me for the last eight months you've been dating Tenten's school enemy Veronica. What the hell is wrong with you?" "Calm down." Neji told her. "It's not as bad as it seems. I'll break up with Tenten and that will be that." All Hinata can do is shake her head in disgust. Then the answer left another message that made Hinata and Hinata laugh and almost give Neji a heart attack.

Answering machine: _Oh by the way thank you Hanabi for inviting me to stay for Christmas break. I'll be over at about 1:30 sharp ok. Don't bother calling I wont be home, sorry. Sooooo c'ya in a hour in a half bye." _

"Hanabi what the hell." Neji says angrily. "Sorry." Hanabi replied. "I didn't know." "Serves you right jackass." Hinata replied hatefully. "I'll handle it." Neji said with fake confidence.

**There you have it that's chapter one. What do you think should happen in chapter two. Don't forget about the other couples. Tell me which couple you like to read about the best. NaruShizu, NaruSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, ShikaIno, or any other combination of the other characters. Send in your reviews. **


End file.
